REB
by Ariene-NightShade
Summary: Raina is the new girl what will happen when she meets Jacob of La Push in person? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM this is my first fanfic PLEASE read.
1. they meet

My name is Raina Elizabeth Cullen I am only 16 years old but I really love my age cause in Japan where I live I am old enough to drive but the best thing about it all is my family is really rich so I was able to get a computer I original came from Texas well actually I was born in Canada but my family moves around a lot so I am never in one place for long but when I sign on my computer I am were my friends are.

R-E.B has sign on

JAKE.B: HEY you

R-E.B: hey you're on ;)

JAKE.B: umm yea tomorrows Saturday and it is summer so umm yea coarse I would be on

R-E.B: very funny

JAKE.B: so from our last convo you never did tell me

R-E.B: tellya what?? ;)

JAKE.B: your name

R-E.B: GUESS AND HAVE FUN

JAKE.B: okay piece of cake.......wait what does your name start with??

R-E.B: my CPU name is my initials

JAKE.B: okay is it Rachel

R-E.B: NOPE

JAKE.B: Raye

R-E.B: CLOSE

JAKE.B: rain

R-E.B: closer

JAKE.B: RAINA????

R-E.B: YUP LOL

JAKE.B: okay so is your second name Elizabeth??

R-E.B: YEA and my last name is Cullen

JAKE.B: what are your parent's names??

R-E.B: Angelica and Peter

JAKE.B: REALLY okay do you have any one in your family named Carlisle and Esme

R-E.B: nope we are main branch there are a lot of people with the same last name but no one with those names in our family

JAKE.B: OKAY THAT IS COOL

R-E.B: OKAY I CANT HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER LOL

JAKE.B: what are you talking about?

R-E.B: WELL MY DAD GOT TRANSFERRED AGAIN AND GUESS WHERE TO.... WASHINGTON FORKS BUT WE ARE GONNA BE LIVING ON THE BEACH DOWN IN LA PUSH

JAKE.B: REALLY!! when are you coming over to Washington??

R-E.B: WELL WE ARE ALREADY ON A PLANE AND WE ARE ALMOST THERE AT LEAST AN HOUR UNTIL WE LAND IN SEATTLE!!!!

JAKE.B: we'll miss raina I will see you there

R-E.B: OKAY ....I am wearing black skinny jeans and a red tank top with white sparkly fragments that say BITE ME!!

JAKE.B: ARE YOU KIDDING ME

R-E.B: WHAT IT IS CUTE!!

JAKE.B: whatever you say.... so do you want me to hold up a sign with your name on it

R-E.B: TEMPTING BUT NO.... guess what you have 43 minutes until I land in Seattle you better hurry up or we might leave the airport without you.

JAKE.B: no problem I will see you soon byes

R-E.B: OKAY SEE YA SOON BYES HUGGS

JAKE.B has signed off

R-E.B has signed off

43 MINUTES LATER

JAKES POV

I looked around for her I guess she had already left Sam just looked at me

"What does this girl have on again??" he questioned me again Sam was the only one that was really supportive and free he thinks that she meaning raina might me my imprint I answered "Black skinny jeans and a red top that has a sparkly saying on it" he just looked at me "and what is this saying ??" I just looked at him "umm BITE ME," without letting him answer I just said "don't worry that was that was the same reaction I had when she told me"

RAINA'S POV

As I walked off the plane I felt the chill of the wind. My father looked up at the sky and he whispered "I already miss Japan" I wouldn't say anything but I guess he knew that I had heard him. When we got inside father went to go and get our luggage and I started looking around.

JAKE'S POV

"Hey I found her" Sam said I looked where he had been pointing to. I just got up and walked over to her I stopped and tapped her on the shoulder

"You look just a little lost"

"Yea I am lost I am also looking for someone can you help me?"

"Well you just found him Miss Raina-Elizabeth"

"JACOB?!" as I shook her hand and looked unto her eyes I felt this weird tingle.

RAINA'S POV

As I shook his hand and looked into his eyes I felt this weird tingle.

"HEY!" I heard a single voice yell from across the air port as soon as the person walked up to us I just wanted to hid behind Jake heck he was big enough I wouldn't have been seen. The big person that approached us looked at me and then looked at Jake.

"Hey I'm Sam you must be the infamous raina I have heard so much about." I looked at him with a smile as I let go of jakes warm hand "hi you must be Sam"

"Yea I am, so Jacob tell you about the bond fires we through down on the beach?" I looked at him and answered politely "um yea he did, he said there was one tonight right?"

Sam looked at me and looked at Jacob then he answered "yea there is, do you want to come?"

"Yea that would be awesome hold on let me ask my mom"

I took me forever to convince my mom to let me go to the bonfire after a little while we were still waiting for my dad Sam looked down at me "so where are you living in forks?"

"Umm down in la push, I think" I turned around and looked at my mom she nodded "oh guys this is my mom Angelica." They looked at her and nodded saying their hello's "my, my you must be the person my little raina has been talking to over the internet." God my mom is embarrassing.

"Actually yea I am my name is Jacob but my friends call me Jake"

"Oh and how old are you?"

"I am seventeen Mrs. Cullen" he said that with a matter of fact tone in his voice

"Oh really good" my mom must of been annoyed case she sounded very frustrated

"I think this is getting out of hand mom where exactly are we going to be living?" I asked her but I was still looking at Jake


	2. The bonfire

JAKE'S POV

I was still looking in her eyes when she asked her mom where they were going to be living which I thought was funny

"245 Delroyed Drive, why would you like to know where we are going to... oh no you are not going with those boys!"

"Why can't she Angelica?" I jumped I didn't notice him behind us.

"And hello I'm Raina's father peter" I looked at him and smiled I knew we were going to get along just fine if he had no problem with me showing raina around.

He was silently fighting with his wife and Raina was just looking away cause I guess she was embarrassed. Her father looked at me and started to speak.

"I hear is going to a bonfire with you guys is that true?"

"Yes it is there is going to be 3 adults watching us while we just sit and talk and then the elders are going to tell us stories and legends of the Quileute's which could be very cool for her to learn cause she lives her now" I tried to sound convincing

"Okay as long as there is supervision that good enough for me have her home when it ends she has her cell phone so call when it ends and I don't care when it ends just call!"

"Okay bye mom bye dad love you see you tonight if your awake!" she was rushing goodbyes why though who knows.

"It was nice meeting you guys see you later bye"

RAINA'S POV

"OH god I'm happy to be outta there finally!" I was looking around the lot which my car was parked in this was going to be fun. I was looking around and saw Jake in my side vision and man was he hot in his jean shorts. Wait what am I thinking he's just my friend! He look down at me and asked me

"What are you looking for?"

"My car" I answered simply

"Um that doesn't help what kind of car?" I looked at him and smiled god they were gonna think I was crazy

"My porch," Jake and Sam looked at me like I was crazy I knew they were going to do that.

"Hey I found it over here .... Before you ask it was a gift for passing my driver test"

"Are you kidding?" he asked still no believing me

"Nope" I popped the 'p' to make it sound more child like.

"Oh okay then, Jake do you want me to take the rabbit back to your house?" okay now I was lost what the hell was the rabbit?

"Yea but please be careful and don't go to fast there is still that glitch in the engine okay."

I looked at the two of them and asked "what rabbit?" Jake and Sam looked at me Sam just smirked and Jake answered me "my car" I looked a bit weird why in god's name would he call his car a rabbit? Jake looked at me and I smiled back

"see yea soon Sam, we are gonna take the long way home so I can show her more okay... and tell Em that well be there soon" Sam had just nodded and had a grin on his face

"see you later Sam." I had tried at least

"see ya later raina" Sam answered me back Jake kept looking at my car and looking at me with a disbelieving face.

"do you wanna drive?"I looked at him and his face lit up like a little kid a Christmas it was funny to say the least

"yea that would be awesome!"as soon as we were buckled in we left we drove very fast to my liking well who cares Jake was having fun. We went straight through Seattle and then on the highway and down to the reservation,... I think. We drove up to a blue-ish house and stopped he turned off the car I was still looking out the window I heard the smile in his voice "I got to meet your parents so I thought I would return the favour." We got out of the car as he walked around he was whistling when he walked up behind me he handed me my car keys and put his arm around me which surprised me completely he was so warm though. We walked up to the house and walked in the front door we were greeted by an old man in a wheel chair.

"oh Jake back so soon what the girl didn't like you?" he was smiling but I let a giggle escape my lips he spoke again "oh then again maybe she did " the man was very funny but liking him was the understatement of the century. He was still sitting there with a great big smile on his face "hi I'm Billy black Jake's dad" he held out his hand so I walked up and shook it

"my name is Raina-Elizabeth Cullen nice to meet you." Billy had a very quickened expression on his face he looked up at Jake and he shook his head no I wonder what that was about? "Jake I think you should take her to the beach and introduce her to everyone I have a feeling that raina is gonna be around here a lot so bring let her met the other and take the bikes"

Jake and I walked out to the garage then he stopped and looked at me "do you know who to ride a motor cycle?" I shook my head no but the truth be told I did

"okay then hold on really tight! The road gets really bumpy" we road down and I was scared shitless I thought that his driving fast in the car scared me I was completely wrong this scared me way more. We arrived at the beach and man was I scared there were so many people I felt like hiding behind Jake cause hell I would fit and no one would see me but I knew I couldn't so I walk slightly behind him. I heard giggling behind us when we walked down the beach.

JAKE'S POV

We finally got to the beach on the motor cycle but it kind of felt like she was scared she held on pretty tight as we walk I ignored the giggling and spoke "welcome to La Push beach!" I smiled at her and she smiled back "let's go over there" as we walked over she almost fell god she reminded me of Bella though Bella would have fallen face first in the sand " be careful okay you could get hurt." She smiled very weakly at me and nodded

"Yo Jake your back!" Seth yelled from a little ways away

"Yup I'm back and look who I found at the air port!"

RAINA'S POV

We walked over to them and my face was bright red they just started laughing Jacob finally stopped and introduced me to everyone "raina this is Quil, Embry and the pain in the ass Seth." Jake was really nice to me.

"it's nice to meet you, you come down to visit Jake this summer?" I let out a slight laugh

"nope I just move here from Kyoto, Japan my dad got transferred to the hospital down in forks so I had to come along for the ride."

The boy named Seth just sat there staring at me "you don't look Japanese" Jake reached around Quil to smack Seth, Quil let out a sigh and said "idiot" and Embry threw a ball at him I looked at him and giggled

"that's because I'm not Japanese I am Chinese but only a little bit, I was actually born in Canada." Seth looked up from having his eyes fixated on the ground "oh that explains it."

Sam walked over with a girl that was latched on his arm "hey raina how's it going over here?" I looked up from a conversation I was having with Embry to look directly at Sam "okay I guess" I looked over at Seth and Jake I guess he didn't like the fact the Seth had said that I don't look like where I come from so he was lecturing him about it. The girl that was latched on Sam let go and sat down beside me "don't worry about Seth, Jake is just really defensive over people that he likes, ops I really shouldn't have said that but nobody is gonna tell him I said that got it" she was looking at Quil, Embry and Sam they all just shook their heads no

"hey my name is Emily" I looked at her and shook her hand "raina" I simply replied she answered "yea I know Sam was telling me about you, and your hair brained mom oh my bad I really shouldn't be dising your mom like that." I looked up at her smiled "na that's all right she is hair brained once and awhile and today was one of those days." We sat there and talked about different thing for a while then she started telling me who was who. "okay and over that girl's name is Leah she's usually grumpy don't worry about her and over there is my niece Clair and over there is Collin and brandy those two usually keep to themselves though, there so now you know who's who" she looked at me with a smile we talked about different things until someone not mentioning any names Paul called bonfire after that someone grabbed my wrist is was Emily on one side of me and Jake on another. We all walked up to the cliff were the bonfire was it was getting dark and very cold but no one was shivering like I was. god I was stupid I forget my sweater in my car. I stated moving my way closer and closer to the fire. I felt and arm around me pull me back to where everyone else was I just looked at Jake and demanded that he put me down he did after a little while of begging "GOD DAMIT JACOB BLACK PUT ME DOWN!!" everyone was laughing except Emily and Leah I guess she didn't think it was funny not that I really cared I just wanted my two feet on the ground. When he finally put me down he put his arm around me which actually kept me warm I was thinking that I never wanted to move. Two men and an older woman sat down to what seemed like where they would be telling the tales? I guess that is what you would call them wait maybe stories I don't know. The stories were interesting but the last thing I remember is falling asleep in Jake's arms.

JAKE'S POV

I noticed that she was shivering a bit and inching closer towards the fire, I looked around at everyone that was human sitting close to or on their imprint. Sam nudged me and made a motion towards raina I just shook my head NO Emily scowled at me


	3. Author's Notes

**hello everyone if you would like more of the story to continue than send a review and i will write and post the next chapter **


End file.
